Genderbend version wit real vbersions at da beach
All genderbend versions with real versions at da beach. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Kobe: It's so great to be at the beach with my babe! Kayla: It's so great to be at the beach with my hot fat black man!!! *Kisses Kobe* Kobe: Yup! Kayla: I'm so glad u liked my pink swimsuit! Kobe: It's nice on ya (FLASHBACK AT THE SWIMSUIT STORE) All boys (Kobe, Ash, Christopher, Tyler, Michael, Bri, Don, Ross, Dominick, Chase, Yusuf and Isaiah) waiting for their babes to come out in nice swim suits. Suddenly all the girls (Kayla, Ashley, Crystal, Taylor, Michelle, Bri, Donna, Rosa, Domoinique, Charlotte, Yasmeen and Isabella) come out in nice beautiful swim suits. All girls: Hey boys how do we look? All boys: *Drooling* nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kayla: Kobe like my new cute pink swim suit???????? Kobe: Yes it looks pretty on yourself Kayla: *Hugs Kobe* Thanks!!!!!! Ashley: Don't tell Al I'm dating u but how do ya like my orange bikini Ash: It's sexy babe Crystal: I aint swimming so I decided to get a short dress...do u like Christopher: Of course I like it! Crissy ya know I like purple flowers! You'll always shine bright like a diamond no matter what you're wearing! Crystal: Thanks! Taylor: So I locked and saw this cute neon green and black bikini It was either pink or this so I got neon green with black...Do u like it Tyler: Of course it looks so damn good on you! Any guy make comments at u and I'll beat his ass! Taylor: ♥ ♥ ♥Thanks baby ♥ ♥ ♥ *Both Tyler and Taylor r kissing* Isaiah: NASTY DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE TRAMPS! Taylor and Tyler: SHUT UP SCRUB! Bri ♀: So I bought this amazing cyan swim suit how do ya like it???? Bri ♂: I think it cute bruh! Michelle: Do I look cute Michael: Even if you're flat as a board you're still cuter than those girls with giant melons! Donna:......U like it Don: Yes Rosa: So I bought this amazing rose swim suit Ross: Nice! Hopefully we don't get tanned and have everybody call us burnt tomato's! Domoinique: So I got this cute bikini how do u like it???!!! Dominick: DAYUUUUUUUUUM! It looks so good on you! Charlotte: For an ugly girl I think it suits me (No pun attended!!!) Chase: Awwww u ain't ugly don't listen to those hypocrites! Yasmeen: I got a rainbow dash swim suit Yusuf: I love your swim suit! Isabella: Hey! Hey! Hey Isaiah look t my swim suit Isaiah: It looks good on you!!!!!!! Don: Ewwwww your counter part has saggy Boobs! Isaiah: SHUT UP DON! Isabella:'' YEAH SHUT UP DON! '''Mr. Priest: Look Miss.Harris they all look cute don't they?? Miss. harris: Yep! (BACK TO REAL LIFE BITCHEZ!!!!) Ok so ya got Kayla and Kobe calling Isaiah and Isabella names. Kayla: Bitch whore thot! Dumb ugly slut! Kobe: Bundle of Sticks! Ugly ass Nigga! Isabella: Pussy! Isaiah: Dumb infected insect Ash and Ashley talking about their lovers Al and Allie (yes room 102, 105 nd 108 changed genders too) so yeah! Crystal, Don, Yusuf, Christopher, Donna and Yasmeen just talking about shit that happens in school! Tyler singing Trap Queen to Taylor Tyler: ♪ I'm like "hey, what's up, hello" Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in that door I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll Married to the money, introduced her to my stove Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low you're my trap queen, let her hit the bando ♫ Taylor: You're so sweet :) Bri ♂ & Bri ♀ just playing volleyball. Ross and Rosa drinking Monsters with Michelle and Michael. Charlotte and Chase talking about their love for Ashley and Ash Chase: I just love her she has no problem with it I mean yes I know Al would beat the shit outta me if he knew I loved her....sadly she moving to room 102 next year....I'll be lonely and I don't have my two buddies Crystal and tyler so NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Charlotte: me too I love him but I know Allie will kill me if I was with her man! My girlfriend taylor and my black buddie Christopher r leaving y must god be so cruel???!!!!! So yeah Mr. priest and Miss. Harris just talking about stuff. When suddenly they hear Kobe: Fuck u Isabella bet u suck on Isaiah's tiny little dick! Isabella: Bet u suck on kayla's Titties hahahahahaha Kayla: Fuck u Isabella! Isaiah: No Fuk u Kayla! Mr. priest: KAYLA. ISABELLA, ISAIAH AND KOBE U BE EARNING POINT LOSSES!!!!!! Kobe: WHAT WHAT DID I DO I SAID I BET THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND CARE FOR EACH OTHER! Kayla: yeah that's what he was sayin! Mr. priest: Yeah, whatever guys do it again and all 4 of u can go back to the school with the other kids! Kayla, Kobe, Isabella and Isaiah: Ok............. Anyways Taylor needs to use the bathroom gets up and goes. is walking to the bathroom when suddenly a weird 30 year old dude comes up and sayz some disturbing stuff Weird 30 year old dude: Hey baby you r fucking hot. Those delicious tits in that neon green swim suit...sexy! *Touches Taylor's ass* and That nice big juicy ass in those bottoms mmmmmmm I'd like to have u for dinner *Puts hands in his pants* Taylor: FUCK OFF CREEP I GOTTA PEE! Weird 30 year old dude: Oh come on it can wait *Reveals dick* Taylor: 8creams* WHAT THE FUCK Suddenly Tyler comes out of knowhere kneeing this dude in the balls REALLY hard. Pulls out a giant gun and shoots this dude 50 million times. uses his amazing sword and stabs this dude over like 50 times. Then gets a bat and hits him 3 times in the head It was hard metal too) Then punches guy repeatly until the guy dies. Tyler did not notice but all of the kids were watching him surrounding him with shocked looks Taylor: OH THANK U TYLER THAT DUDE WAS FUCKING CREEPY MAN R U AMAZING! Tyler: Thanks anything for u ♥ ♥ ♥ Chase: Where did u get the sword????? Tyler: From my house! Chase: wow Isaiah: What the tyler y did u do that???? That's one innocent Guy Y???????? Taylor: *Pulls out a violet gun and shoots Isaiah* Shut the fuck up Scrub! Tyler: Thanks! Taylor: NP ♥ So Taylor uses bathroom and comes back. All the kids talking about how scary and bad ass Tyler was and talking about other stuff too! Later they ate with their gender bend counter parts! All were having so much fun. Then it was time to go back to joseph Academy so yeah that's all folks hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe